reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AJ1776/MY SHORT STORY: THE BUSTLE OF CAMP
Ok, so I just got an account. YAY!! After John Marston junior's story and Sam Samurai's I should give it a go. This is about an alternitive way John would have gone to mexico. The undead nightmare story American Imperalism inspired me to do it. Well enjoy fellas! And, I sincerely want to thank 2ks4 for getting rid of the asterisks and Sam Samurai whom is helping me spread the story and helping me get it noticed. I Thank You Sam and 2ks4!!!!! It was a cloudy day in New Austin, John Marston walked into the livery at Armadillo. Recently at Fort Mercer, West Dickens told John to meet him there. "West Dickens! You here?" John waited for a moment, he only saw other people doing their daily work. "I'm here John!" West Dickens replied from behind the gunsmith shop. He had just sold the gatling gun to Jeb Murphy. "So Dickens, how are we gonna get into Mexico? John inquired. West Dickens closed his stagecoach then turned to John. Looking as merry as ever. "Ah yes, well I just thought of an idea that might work." John motioned him to tell his pitch. " So have you heard of those robberies and acts of arson here and in Texas caused by bandits across the Mexican border,'' West Dickens hummed, "Well apparently they have caused so much destruction, that the law called in the US Army. and ahem my plan is to disguise you as a trooper, then you can get on the train then wallah! You get into Mexico." West Dickens smiled.'' John pondered for a moment, rubbing his chin, and then he said reluctantly "Alright Nigel, this better work out!" "Ah then Alas! To Benedict point" West Dickens shouted proudly. The duo boarded the West Dickens stagecoach, then set off. When they arrived at Benedict Point, the rain fell lightly and silently. Irish stood by the water tower holding an army uniform. West Dickens stopped the coach and they dismounted. "Hey John!" Said Irish with his thick accent. He moved to shake John's hand. " Hi Irish," John said , trying to keep a friendly tone. "What're we gonna do?" "Uhhhhhhhhhhh, gimme some help Dickens, I think I drank to much bourbon earlier." West Dickens grabbed the uniform inspecting it for any stains. "Alright John, the plan is for you to put this on. And then proceed to the station. When the whistle blows immediatly get into line and salute to your commander with your right hand, and be respectful of your commander!" John nodded, and West Dickens gave him the uniform. John inspected it, then said, "I don't think this would even fit my son Irish!" "I'm sorry for your inconvience Johnny, but this was the only damn one I could find." John shook his head and went behind a bush. ********************************************* John emerged from the bush, odviously uncomfortable from his tight uniform. Irish took no time to comment. "Hee hee hee ha ha, you look like one of em wee little birdies from wayyyyyy down south." Nigel struggled to hide his expression from inside. "Shut the hell up you stupid, off minded weasel." John said angrilly. Irish backed off." Heyyyyyy a man can laugh can't he?" "Yeah sure, but at me, he's really lucky that he'd be able to walk away again." John was in no mood to be laughed at. Nigel cut in " Ok John, I suggest you get moving, the diplomat will be coming back at any time to report what Allende thinks of America law sleeping on his soil. And, without further ado i bid you farewell Mr. Marston." Nigel reached out to shake his hand. " Thanks West Dickens." John said rather sadly. Then Irish came forth with open arms. He reached to hug Marston, but missed because of his drunkness. After a few times, Irish found his target. "It was good being with you John, Mexico is a great place, have fun!" John tried to lightly push Irish away, and after a few seconds Irish let go. "Good Bye fellas." said John. Then he proceeded to the station. ********************************************* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ''sounded a whistle. The rain was now a downpour with much thunder and lightning. The soldiers got into position and saluted, an officer proceeded to the line. 'Ok LADIES, we have recieved Allende's permission for access into Mexico." While the officer announced the mission, a sergent came to John, for he realized that John wasn't saluting nor standing up straight. "What are you, a dumbass! Stand up straight and salute your commander damn it!" John didn't back off from the sergent, but obeyed his orders. The officer finished his annoncement, and the soldiers boarded the train. While boarding, John saw the emplacement of a Browning gun if the crossing proved dangerous...... which it would. ********************************************* The storm was like a tornado, John sat in the coach with his fellow soldiers. "This'll all be over soon" he thought. All of a sudden...''BOOM, BANG POW! Bullets rippled through the air. John ducked then grabbed a rifle, then went out to see the commotion. "ALL SOLDIERS! OUT OF THE COACH, NOW!" ordered the officer. Everbody rushed outside to take cover anywhere they could. "YOU!" shouted a voice. John whirled around. "Yeah you! Man the damn gun now!" Those were his last words. John ducked and shot his way to the gun, the rain was blinding everybody. John put his finger on the trigger and began shooting. PEW! PEW! PEW! ''THE shot rapidly while explosions and bullets zoomed around him. This was truly an epic battle. John shot every Mexican bandit that was thrown at him. When things looked like the Americans would win the upper hand, a soldier screamed: " ''DYNAMITE!" J''ohn whirled around to see dynamite cooking on the car, the train reached the bridge just then. In an instant John scurried to the dynamite, and then kicked it away........... ''BOOM! The dynamite exploded just outside the car, the force flew John back to the edge off the train. The explosion also derailed the train. The train leaned to the right, then fell. John just then grabbed the end of the tracks as the train fell to it's demise. John pulled himself up onto the bridge. He looked down at the wreck and for once, he prayed for the perished men. After the semi funeral, he found a horse then rode off into the sunset. ********************************************* Thanks so much for reading! Please comment and tell otheres off my story. Cheers!!! :] Category:Blog posts